Twilight Without One Black
by Kyleena
Summary: What would life be like for Edward Cullen and Bella Swan if Jacob Black didn't exist? What would life be like for them if Bella never knew he was a vampire until it was to late? Bella would never be in the clearing, wouldn't get hunted. Well lets find out
1. Chpt1: The beach

_**Twilight with out one Black**_

_**(This story is the same up until when they go to the beach....that's the first time Jacob comes in)**_

_**Chapter 1: The beach**_

_Disclaimer: I don't' own anything except the story line._

"So Bella it's to bad none of the Cullen's didn't come. Didn't anyone think to ask them?" Lauren asked taunting me.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen's Family?" replied a tall russet skinned guy, the one who had acted as spoke's person.

Lauren nodded "Do you know them?"

"The Cullen's don't come here." he said, but something in his voice made me think that he meant something more. Tyler, wanting her attention, asked her what her opinion on the CD he held was. I was saved. I wanted to know what the guy meant but how would I find out? I sat there watching the fire until the second group came back. I must have been daydreaming deeply....about someone in particular. Because suddenly Mike was shaking my shoulder.

"Hey, Bella it looks like it's going to rain soon. We're leaving now." I nodded getting up; the sky had gone gray again. After we were packed up I climbed into the back of the suburban claiming I had already had my turn in the front. I sat beside the window as rain started to fall. I was the first one dropped off.

"See ya, Bella" Mike called out the door as I closed it. I waved then hurried to open the door. I went upstairs and started on my homework. After that was done I made supper for Charlie, I didn't feel like eating. I left him to wash the dishes for a change. I booted up my old computer. There was a short letter, uncharacteristic for my mother, from Renee. I replied to that then lay in bed for a while. I don't know when I feel asleep or how but I did. I didn't dream that night. I woke up around ten the next morning.

_**For whoever is thinking of reading this I know it is really short but...I need to know if I would be able to make this into an actual story. R&R.**_


	2. Chpt2: Sundays are soooo boring!

**_Twilight with out one Black_**

**_Chapter 2: Sunday's are soooo boring!_**

* * *

_Disclamer: I dont' own anything exept the story line._

_also I would like to say that I got enough incouragement, I didn't get reviews, but I got i think 4 people who added my story_

**_Reviews: I would like to thank: _**Kele Sunburst **_for her review, even though it was a pm review it was still a review._**

* * *

Ten o'clock the next morning. It was Sunday. It was sunny again. Two days in a row....WOW! I jumped out of bed and got dressed, in jeans and a t-shirt. I went downstairs. Charlie was just finishing breakfeast. "Fishing today?" I asked as I got some cerial. Charlie nodded "Nice day today, huh?" I sat down at the table with

my bowl and smiled "Yup." Charlie laughed "Don't get to used to it." I frowned at him. "Of couse I won't" I muttered. He laughed again. We ate in silence for a few more minutes until Charlie was done. After washing his plate he went out the door. "Bye, Bells" he called. I yelled a good-bye after him. I think he kept his fishing

pole in the trunk of the cruiser. I finished at washed my bowl. I quickly jogged upstairs. I turned on my computer. I needed to upgrade to a more moderan unite. Once it loaded up and all the pop-ups shut down, I checked my email. I had another one from Renee. Big surprise there. I read through it quickly. She had joined a

yoga group, Phil was doing well. I sent her a quick reply telling her how it was sunny. I wondered what her reply would be to that. I sat at the computer as it shut down. Wondering what I could do today. I could go outside. That's what I would do I would go outside and soak up the sun. I raced downstairs grabbing a blanket

from the cupboard at the top of the stairs. I went out the backdoor into Charlie's backyard. I folded the blanket in half in the middle of the lawn. I lay down on my back on it. It felt good to be in the sun after so long in the constant rain. I lay there letting the sun soak into me..... The next thing I knew little patters of water

were soaking me. I grumbled to myself getting up, grabbing the blanket, and running into the back door. I ran upstairs, pausing to put the the blanket over the shower curtain rod, then went into my room. I changed into some dry clothes then went back downstairs. Charlie would be home soon and he would be expecting

supper to be ready. I decided to keep it simple and make sandwhiches. I made those and was in the process of making juice when Charlie came in. "Bells?" He called. I muttered something he wouldn't hear, "Yeah" I called "It's me." Charlie came into the kitchen nodding. "How was fishing?" I asked. "Good" he replied

"What's that?" I stared at him "juice." Charlie sat down looking embarrised "Oh." I laughed. Charlie just looked more embarrised. I set the juice on the table and sat down. Charlie was almost done his first sandwhich. I stared at him. He looked up "What?" he asked. "Hungry much?" I laughed. "I guess so" Charlie said. I

laughed again and finished my sandwhich and Charlie started on his third. I got up drinking my juice, and washed the dishes. I put the leftovers in the fridge and went upstairs. "Night, Dad" I called. I got a reply that sounded like 'Night Bells' but I couldnt' be sure. I put on my pj's and went to bed. I couldn't wait for tomorow

and I knew why. Sundays are sooo boring!

* * *

**_Ok now that I know that this can become a story I just need Reviews..._**

**_and as i promised this one is way longer. _**


	3. Chpt3: Sunny days aren't good

_**Twilight with out one Black**_

_**Chapter 3: Sunny days aren't good. **_

_Disclaimer: I don't' own anything except the story line._

_Also I would like to say that I got enough encouragement, I didn't get reviews, but I got I think 4 people who added my story_

_**Reviews: I would like to thank: **_Kele Sunburst, FeliciaMD, and crystal-darkness-331 for their reviews.

_**Also I saw Twilight the movie last Friday and it was totally the best movie I have ever seen. So go see it!**_

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Ugh" I groaned rolling over and getting up. Six o'clock Monday morning. I looked towards the window. Sunny again. Beep. Beep. beep. My alarm was still going off. I walked over to my dresser slowly and smacked it turning it off. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. When I was done in there I grabbed my bag and went down stairs. Charlie was making eggs.

"Want some?" he asked. I muttered something along the lines of no and grabbed a bowl.

"Tired?" I nodded. Charlie laughed, I did a really bad imitation of a growl and he laughed harder. I put cereal and milk in the bowl and sat at the table.

"Ouch" Charlie yelled. I looked up

"What?" I asked.

"Burnt my finger" he replied running it under cold water.

"Did it hurt?" I asked. Charlie nodded.

"Good." I muttered getting up and pulling the tap over to the other sink to wash my bowl.

"Hey!" I shrugged; I was not in a good mood today. "Bells...." he started.

"What?" I asked giving him back the tap and drying my bowl.

"You're supposed to smile in the morning." I tried to smile but ended up making a face. Charlie laughed and I joined him.

"That's better" he said putting his eggs on a plate. I smiled and sat down. It was eight o'clock, late enough to go to school. I put on my coat and grabbed my bag.

"Why are you still here?" I asked Charlie. He looked at the time for the first time

"Oh!" he said "I gotta go." He jumped up leaving his plate with half eaten eggs and went outside grabbing his coat and belt. I laughed and followed him outside. He honked as he pulled out. I waved. I walked over to my truck and got in. It rumbled to life. I reached across the seat and rolled down the window. Mine stuck a bit but I got it. I drove to school as fast as my truck would let me. When I got there almost all the parking spots were taken. I jumped out of the truck and ran to my first class. The day passed in a blur up until lunch. As I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica I looked over to _their _table. Empty. Weird. I wasn't hungry anymore so I skipped the line and went and sat next to Angela.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey Bella, What's up?" She asked.

"Not much. You?"

"Nothing new" Angela said as she smiled. I smiled back. As the bell rang we left the table. We walked into biology and our table was empty. I scowled. Angel looked at me then went to her seat. I went and sat in mine. Maybe he would come, maybe he was just late. I tried to tell myself. He didn't come. The bell rang for biology to end and I had to go to gym. Gym was horrible. I injured myself and Mike. I walked out to my truck rubbing my shoulder. I drove home quietly.

_**Ok now that I know that this can become a story I just need Reviews...**_


	4. Chpt4: Cancleation

**_Twilight with out one Black_**

**_Chapter 4: Cancleation_**

* * *

_Disclamer: I dont' own anything exept the story line._

_also I would like to say that I really want to continue this story oh ya for anyone who like's Seth he will have areally really big part in the sequal to these. But if you want to know what those are you need to review and recomend this story to anyone you think would like it~Kyleena_

**_Reviews: I would like to thank: _**, twilightlover , and dkanp for their reviews.

And for the second time I saw Twilight I would like to say that it is stilll really really good.

* * *

Tuesday morning. Sunny again. That's like what three days in a row now? I really wished it would last but didn't expect it too. I was dressed and ready to go. I had already eaten breakfast. Charlie was gone when I woke up, he obviously didn't want to be late today. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my keys. I though about  
leaving my coat but it seemed like tempting fate to leave it at home. I sighed and drapped it over my arm. I went out to my truck and started it. I drove to school  
quickly...well as quick as my truck would let me. I parked and went to my first class. Like yesterday the day past in a blur. Until lunch. Empty. It was empty again. I sighed and tried to listen to Jessica.

"Bella?" she asked.

I looked up "yeah?"

She looked at me "Do you want to come?"

I tilted my head to one side "Huh?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "To Port Angles with Lauren and Angela? To shop for dresses for the dance, I know you aren't going but it would be fun if you would come."

I though about it "When?" I decided.

"Tonight."

I thought some more and told her a maybe. Lunch past in a blur. Until the bell. Then time slowed down. I sighed and stood up dumping by tray. I walked with Angela to Biology.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked looking up.

"Um, I was wondering if...Maybe you would like to come with...um maybe you would like to come with Lauren, Jessica and me to Port Angles tonight? We're going dress shoping. I know your not going to the dance but it would still be nice to have you along." Angela said all I one breath.

I laughed at that "Breath Angela." I told her "Um...I guess I can come."

"Great" Angela laughed "And oh yeah, I'll breath."

I laughed with her. We were by the door now. We entered and Angela smiled at me before going to sit in the front. I sighed at went to my seat. It was empty again. Until the bell rang I was tense, Half hoping he would show and half terrified he wouldn't. The bell rang and I relaxed. Slightly. Biology then Gym passed again in a blur. I ran out to my truck and drove home. When I got there Jessica phoned, she said that our date for tonight was cancled and resheduled for tomorow. I was happy that Mike had asked her out.

* * *

**_Reviews. Reviews. I need Reviews!_**

**_~Kyleena xoxo_**


	5. Chpt5: Shopping No not with Alice

**_Twilight with out one Black_**

**_Chapter 5: Shoping...No not with Alice (you wish!)_**

* * *

_Disclamer: I dont' own anything exept the story line._

_also I am trying to follow the book as much as I possibly can...._

**_Reviews: I would like to thank: _**, tinkerbella87, cantarbailar, Soccer11, .Volturi Queen, and ht for their reviews! Oh ya all of these were within hours of me posting the Chapter!!

Umm...I would also like to say that I am really really really sorry for the confusion with my last chapter...for those of you who read it before I fixed it oops! ~Kyleena

* * *

I was dressed and ready for school on Wensday morning. I could not belive it was sunny again. What was that like four days in a row now? five maybe? I didn't know. I raced out the door as soon as it was late enough for me to leave. As usual the day passed in a blur until yet that's right lunch. Again I walked into the Cafeteria with Jessica. I couldn't stop buds of hope from starting to bloom only to have them crushed as I saw there table was empty. I got something to eat and went to site beside Angela. I listened to their conversation but didn't join in. I learnt one good piece of information: Lauren decided not to come on the trip with us.

That made tonight sound a whole lot more fun. Lunch was over all to soon and I walked to Biology again with Angela. Again my table was empty. The day passed in a blur. Jessica followed me home. I ditched my truck, grabbed my purse and switched my wallet over. I also left a note for Charlie since I had forgotten to tell him I was going. I raced out of the house and climbed into Jessica's old white Mercury. We picked up Angela. As we left the town limits I was really excited. Jessica drove faster than the chief so we were in Port Angles by four. We quickly found the place they were looking for and went inside. There weren't many dresses to choose from but they each found something to try on. Jessica decided, with my help, on a knee-length electric blue with spahetti straps. While Angela chose a pale pink dress.

"Why did you say no to everyone who asked you to the dance?" Asked Jessica as we went over to the shoes.

"Not everyone." Angela corrected quietly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Jessica looked at me as she put the shoes she had chose into a box. "Tyler's telling everyone he's taking you to the prom."

I fumed. "Is this some sick way to make it up to me for nearly hitting me?"

I asked. "Maybe, if that's even why."

Jessica said going over to the jewlary. Angela smiled up at me. I made an attempt at a smile. "Angela?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yes?" she asked trying on a pair of shoes.

"Is it normal for the Cullens...well for them to be out of school lots?"

"Yep, every time the weather is nice they all go hiking."

"Oh." Was the only response I could manage.

* * *

**_Reviews. Reviews. I need Reviews!_**

**_~Kyleena xoxo_**


	6. Chpt6: Scary Driver

**_Twilight with out one Black_**

**_Chapter 6: Scary Driver_**

* * *

_Disclamer: I dont' own anything exept the story line._

_also I am trying to follow the book as much as I possibly can...._

_Also as you may have noticed I don't spell check anything_

**_Reviews: I would like to thank: _**.Volturi Queen , mommyslove and Little Silver Rose for their reviews! Umm I think I got everyone but knowing me probably not. If you reviewed and I didn't put you up then please tell me. I'll put you up in my next chapter and a little note. ~Kyleena

* * *

We finished up in the store quickly, taking only a few hours. I said there was a book store I wanted to go check out, they offered to go with me but I shook my head saying I'd be back in time for diner. Angela and Jessica nodded heading into a different store. I found the book store quickly but didn't go in. It was closed. I was hoping to find another one down the street. I was getting farther and farther away from the lights, people and vehicles. I had just passed a silver Volvo and wasn't paying attention to where I was going as I rounded the corner and almost ran into four guys. They were to grubby to be tourists and to casual to be leaving work.

"Hey, there." called one who was tall and dark.

"Hi" I mumbled, and kept my eyes forward. They started laughed. I quickly rounded the next corner, it was a back alley. I could hear them laughing behind me.

"Hey wait!" one called after me but I didn't turn around to see who. I shivered and tried to wrap my jacket tighter around me. I couldn't. I realized I had left it in Jessica's car. So I crossed my arm's across my chest. The dark blue blouse didn't seem like such a good idea now. A single van passed me, and then the alley was empty. The sky darkened further, I turned to look at the cloud that had blocked out the cloud I saw two men walking behind me. They were two of the four from the group before. I walked quicker my purse on it's shoulder strap. They were walking really quietly compared to before. A blue car drove past me and I thought if jumping out in front of it. But I hesitated a little bit to long, it passed me. I walked more quickly and reached the corner. I rounded the corner with another glance behind me. They were closer. I skidded to a stop when I looked across the street. There were streetlamps, cars and pedestians but they were two blocks away. On the other side of the street were the other two from the group. I realized I wasn't being followed. I was being herded. I turned and darted across the street. The two who were herding me came around the the corner.

"There you are!" the voice came from the stocky, dark-haired one.

"Yeah," called a voice from behind me

"We just took a little detour." I slowed down I was closing the distance between myself and the other two. The larger man started to walk into the street. Closer to me. "Stay away from me," I warned in a voice that had no volume.

"Don't be like that, sugar." he called. I braced my feet trying to remember what I knew about self defense. It wasn't much. Heel of the hand thrust upward, finger through eye socket, and the standard knee to the groin. I didn't have a chance against one of them let alone four. I tried to swallow to build up a decent scream. Headlights flew around the corner the car almost hitting the stocky one. The shiny silver volve did a sharp youturn and the driver threw the door open.

"Get in," a furious voice commanded.

* * *

**_Reviews. Reviews. I need Reviews!_**

**_~Kyleena xoxo_**


	7. Chpt7: Distractions

**_Twilight with out one Black_**

**_Chapter 7: Distractions_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I dont' own anything except the story line._

_also I am trying to follow the book as much as I possibly can.... which will be wasted soon enough_

_Also I'm now trying to spell check, Key word: TRYING!_

**_Reviews: I would like to thank: hmm I cant member..._**

* * *

The shiny, silver volvo flew down the street. Edward doged cars dangerously. "Distract me." He hissed. I looked at him. His hands were tight fists.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Ramble about something unimportant." He muttered. I though for a few minutes.

"I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley at school on monday," I offered.

"Why?" Edward asked flying through the dark nearly empty streets.

"He's telling everyone he's taking me to the prom. So I figure if he's paralized from the waist down he won't be able to take anyone to the prom. I'll have to total his vehicle though. But if he can't drive he can't take anyone either." I replied. His eyes were still dark, still cold.

"I heard about that." He replied. We were outside of town now.

"You heard about that!" I nearly screached.

"Mmhmm," was Edward's all to briliant reply.

"How the hell could you have heard about that! Your...you! No offence." I added. Edward sighed. His hand had come down from his face where it had been pinchin his now. We had been parked for a while now. I hadn't noticed.

"Sorry." I said. "are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Sort of." I nodded like the idiot I am.

"Oh, shit!" I screeched.

"What!" Edward yelled.

"Jess and Angela are waiting for me to eat." I said.

"That's all?" Edward asked. I nodded. He sighed and started for the resterant. I opened my mouth to tell him when to turn and where but he knew....weird. Sudenly we were there. Edward got out stood in front of his shiny silver volvo. I got out quickly. "Call your friends. I don' t think I could control myself if I ran into your other ones again." I shivered.

"Jess! Angela! Over here!" I yelled waving them over.

"I could have done that!" Edward hissed. I shrugged. Jesica and Angela hurried over.

"Hi Bella, Edward." Jess said.

"Angela, Jessica. How are you?" Edward asked. Jessica did a double take for some reason. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"N-no." Jessica stuttered. Angela sighed.

"Actually we already ate." Edward nodded.

"Do you mind if I take Bella to get something to eat? I can drive her home so you don't have to wait." Jessica nodded. Angela was more happy or quickly I guess to agree.

"Sure. Bye Bella. See you in school. Edward." Anglea led Jessica away. I waved pitifully. I looked up and saw Edward's eyes on me...

* * *

**_a/n two people inspired me to write this chapter now when I have freaking wrighters block! Don't they know how hard that is! No! You know who you are! *CoughmotherandCrystalCough*_**

* * *

**_Reviews. Reviews. I need Reviews!_**

**_~Kyleena xoxo_**


	8. Chpt8: No Eating and Mind Reading

**Twilight with out one Black**

**Chapter 8: not eating and mind reading**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it'd story line, this story line is mine. I', just borrowing the characters

Also I am trying to follow the book as much as I possibly can.... which will be wasted soon enough

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I snapped at Edward. He chuckled quietly in response. "Are we going to eat?" Edward sighed and started for the door, I followed quickly behind. There was a huge orange and blue sign that said the name of the restaurant, it was French.

I walked ahead of Edward and ran into the door. "What?" I asked "last time I was here the door was automatic!" Edward was still laughing as he opened the door for me.

"It still is, but there is a sign that says it's broken." Of course there was. Now I felt stupid.

The place was nice, sophisticated but not expensive. Purple and black tinted lights lit the place. Red velvet table clothes draped the tables. Soft music played in the background.

"Table for two." Edward murmured to the hostess. She nodded and led us to a table in the middle of a very crowded spot. "Maybe someplace more private?" Edward asked. I couldn't be sure but it looked like he handed her a tip. The hostess was examining me closely; she nodded seeming satisfied and led us to a booth near the back corner.

"You're server will be here right away." The hostess said over her shoulder as she walked away. I sat and cocked my eyebrow at Edward. He shrugged and I sighed shaking my head. I rubbed my hands along my arms.

"Where's your jacket?" Edward asked me. I had goosebumbs.

`"Right here-"I started to say looking at the booth beside me. "Shit!"

"What?" Edward asked alarmed.

"I left it with Jess." I answered. Edward laughed. "What!"

"You are very good at that you know." I tilted my head to the side "Freaking me out." I laughed.

"What can I get you to drink?" Our waitress asked "My names Ashly by the way." She was looking only at Edward.

"I'll have a coke, oh yeah! My name is Bella and he's Edward! Now that we know each other can I have my drink?" I added that last part on because she had been ignoring me.

"Two cokes," Edward said. The waitress nodded and scurried away, after she glared at me. "What was that for?" Edward asked passing me his coat.

"Thanks," I muttered putting my arms through the long sleeves, it smelt good. "And to answer your question she was ignoring me _and _I didn't like the way she was looking at you." He was laughing as the waitress came back. She set two cokes down and turned towards Edward.

"Ready to order?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. She was sort of pretty. Edward stopped laughing and nodded to me. The waitress Ashly turned towards me with a grimace. I laughed and ordered the first thing I saw.

"Um, I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I answered "And I bet he doesn't want anything but you can ask if you want." She was ignoring me. "Mushroom Ravioli" I said really slowly.

"Yeah, I got it." Ashly muttered turning towards Edward "And for you?" Edward shook his head.

"Nothing for me." She nodded and walked away. Edward turned to glare at me. "Why did you do that?"

"She was ignoring me and looking at you like that….again!" I said simply. "Anyway, I want to know how you found me in time." Edward sighed.

"Can we do this later?" he asked. I was already shaking my head.

"Nope! Now." I said "_Ashly_ won't be back for a while…will she?" I took a drink of my drink, it was quickly gone. I looked for more. Edward sighed and passed his to me.

"You really want to know?" I nodded. He sighed again "I was following you, keeping tabs on Jessica. Not closely since I didn't know right away that you weren't with them. But once I did I went to the bookstore that was in Jessica's head-"

"What! You were in her head? And how do you know if I went in or if I was still there?" I asked.

"I was getting to that. I'll answer the first one later. Anyway, I could see in the store owners mind that you hadn't gone in. So I drove around shifting through people's minds, and then I heard what those….well I could say what I think they are but we would get kicked out. And well that's how I found you. And the only reason they aren't dead is because you stayed here." Edward shuddered and crossed his arms. His gold eyes were solid, like rock.

"So, you can read minds?" I asked. Edward was interrupted by the waitress bringing my food. It was steaming, gray coils drifted upward from the gray colored mound.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Ashly asked Edward, she had barely glared at me.

Edward nodded "I'm sure, but two more cokes would be nice." The waitress nodded and hurried away. I carefully unwrapped my cutlery. I punctured a hole through the gooey topping, steam rushed from the hole. I ate all the cheese that was layered in some kind of mushroom sauce then put my fork down. _Ashl_ycame back and set our drinks down; she left with out a word.

I looked at Edward. "Can you?" I asked.

"You eat and I'll talk." He said. I frowned. "What?" Edward asked.

"It's hot!" I complained. Edward laughed.

"When it's cooled off you'll eat?" I nodded. "Ok, then. Yes I can read minds, everyone's but yours." I tilted my head to the side and started eating; no steam was coming from it. The Mushroom Ravioli was very good. "I don't know why!" Edward defended himself. I shrugged. We sat quietly while I finished. "Are you done?" I nodded. Edward set a one hundred dollar bill on the table. Sighing I followed Edward out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter. Review please. I want more reviews, I only got alerts and favs, not that those ain't good. Nut fello wrightyers know reviews are better. **

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE, VOTE PLZ**


	9. Chpt9:Half an Hour

**Twilight Without One Black**

**Chapter 9: Half an Hour**

* * *

Edward led me quickly to his shiny, silver Volvo. He opened the door for me and I got in quickly. Edward walked around the front and got into his side. I buckled my seat belt as he started the car. "Why is your car silver?" I asked him.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked; we were already on the highway. Jeeze he drove fast. It was scary, I'd tell him that after he answered the question though.

"I asked why your car is silver. I mean I like it but why isn't it pink or black or blue?" Okay I probably sounded like a complete moron, but hey! I didn't know what else to say.

"I-I don't know." Edward stammered. I laughed. "I guess it's just because I like the color silver." I nodded.

"Can I come over and paint it?" I asked. Edward stared at me like I had just spoken Chinese.

"Excuse me?" he asked again. I sighed.

"Can I come over to your house and paint your car." I asked. I still didn't know why I was asking these weird and random questions.

"I don't think that's a good idea, how about I bring it to your house and you can paint it?" he asked/said. I nodded.

"Why isn't it a good idea? Oh yeah! Make sure you bring paints, since I have none. Well I have paints just not car paints." I was babbling. Edward laughed.

"It just isn't, can we leave it at that?" I nodded "Good. And what color should I bring? Or more than one?" I though about it.

"Hmm, bring lots of colors, and make sure they are bright and pretty." I said. Then I remembered what else I had to say to him. "Holly Hell!" I screeched. I mean, now it was actually true, I had to say it.

"WHAT!" Edward yelled looking around.

"You're going way to fast." I stated simply "Slow down!" Edward sighed.

"Bella, we won't get caught. I can read minds remember?" Edward asked but he slowed down anyway.

"Thank you." I said. Edward laughed then sighed. "What?"

"You should really stop doing that." He said. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him. He was looking at me to. He had dazzling gold eyes. "Screaming shit and holly hell and stuff like that. It freaks me out…at lot." I laughed at him. "What!?" he asked.

"I dunno, that's just funny" I sighed and Edward sighed with me. "But I'll try to stop." Then I laughed. "Though I probably won't be successful." Edward nodded.

"No, you probably won't." Edward slowed down and pulled to the left.

"What?" I asked. Edward sighed.

"You're home." He stated simply. I nodded and took of his coat, trying to be sneaky about it I took one more sniff as I took it off. I handed it back to him and he shook his head. "Keep it. You'll need one for school tomorrow." I shook my head.

"Charlie." I said and handed it back to him.

"Oh, right." He said folding it over the back of his seat. "So I'll see you at school then?" I nodded.

"You're coming?" I asked. Edward laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I have a paper due too." I laughed and got out. "Good Night, Bella." Edward called as I got out. I turned smiled as I shut the door.

"Nigh." I called. Slowly I turned and walked into the house. Charlie was still up. "Hey, dad." I called. Charlie walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells. How was shopping?"

"Good as it ever is." I walked over to the phone. "I gotta call Jess." I said. Charlie looked confused.

"Weren't you just with her?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I left my coat in her car, I need to ask her to bring it to school tomorrow." Charlie nodded and walked back into the living room.

"Give her a chance to get home first." He called.

"Oops, right." I called back. I hopped onto the counter and grabbed a granola bar as I waited. After about five minutes the phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella." Jess answered.

"Oh, hey Jess. I was just going to call you." I said munching on the bar.

"Oh. Cool. So how was your ride home?" she asked. I hesitated.

"Um, tomorrow in Trig 'Kay?" I asked.

"Oh, is your dad there?"

"Yeah, that's right." I was totally moronic.

"Oh, well okay then. Bye." Jess said.

"See ya." I muttered and hung up the phone. I walked into the living room. "Hey, Dad?" I asked from the doorway. Charlie looked up.

"Yeah, Bells?" He asked his chocolate brown eyes-mine were a replica- where confused.

"Do you know the Cullens' phone number?" I asked. I glanced to the T.V. some sport.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I do. Do you need it?" he asked. I nodded. Charlie muttered something then wrote done the number on a piece of paper and tossed it to me. Being me I dropped it. I picked it up and went back into the kitchen.

"Thanks." I called as I dialed it. I didn't get a respond. It rang once….twice…three times. I was just about to hang up on the fourth ring when-

"Hello?" someone answered. "Carlisle Cullen speaking." I hopped onto the counter again.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. This is Bella. Is Edward there?" I asked. Carlisle paused then answered.

"Yes, would you like to speak to him?"

"Please, I have to tell him something about the plans we made earlier."

"Okay, hold on one minute please." I could hear Carlisle calling for Edward and then there was a pause as he handed him the phone.

"Hello? Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Um, hi." I said. Edward laughed.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Um, about me painting your car…"

"What about it?"

"We kind of can't do it at my house."

"Why not?" Edward asked, he was confused. "Charlie?"

"Huh? Oh no! Charlie wouldn't care. It's just that it rains lots here in case you didn't notice and I don't have a garage. And I kinda don't really want to be painting a car in the rain." I said. Edward laughed again.

"Oh, I see. And you just assume that I have a garage?"

"Yep." I said. He laughed again.

"Well your right. I do. And let me guess, you want to come to my house and paint my car?"

"Of course." I said "Unless you want to build one here then paint your car. I think the first option is easiest though."

"Yes, it probably is. Okay then we will paint my car at my house. Alice will love that. When would you like to do that?" I thought about it for a few minutes.

"This weekend?" I asked.

"Hmm, yeah that will work. Will your dad be fine with that?" Edward laughed for some reason I didn't get.

"Yeah, he won't care." I said. "Well I have homework and other stuff to do. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Good Night Bella…again" Edward laughed.

"Night Edward."

* * *

**Yay, I updated! hehe. Well I'm holding the next chapter for ransom. I want at least 7 reviews before I release the next chapter. If you add it to your alert or favorites then REVIEW!**

**~Kyleena~**


	10. Chpt10: It's a Date

**Twilight Without One Black**

**Chapter 10: It's a date**

I rolled over on my bed; I had changed the blankets last night. They were hot pink, lime green and bright blue checkered. I don't know how there can be three colors in a checkered blanket but there were. It was six o'clock. A.M. I woke up before my alarm for once. There's a first for everything though. I always set my alarm for six thirty. No matter what. Don't ask why, I just do. I grabbed my bag of bathroom stuff, my clothes for today and darted into the bathroom to the left of my room. It was pure white, white towels, white bathrobes white everything. I really needed to redecorate Charlie's house.

I closed and locked the door. I took a half an hour, as usual, long shower. I was still early, fun for me. I dressed and blow dried my hair till it hung perfectly straight down my back. I decided to go with make-up this morning. I carefully lined underneath my eye with eyeliner. I put on some brown sparkly shadow. Blue mascara and pink lip gloss. I shoved my lip gloss into my jeans pocket. I put my sweater on and went back into my room. I got my school stuff ready and took it downstairs. Charlie was gone, weird since it was only seven o'clock. He normally doesn't leave till seven thirty or eight. I set my bag by the doors and got out a bowl, milk and Count Chocula. I raced through my breakfast. I went upstairs and started up my computer. It was early enough that I had time to.

I had one email from Emily, one of my few friends from Phoenix. And an email from Renee, my mother. I clicked on Emily's first. Hers' were normally easier to reply to.

_Hey Bella, _

_Hey Bells. What's up? You haven't emailed or called me in forever! I just failed my Biology test! Can you believe it? I know I was sooo good in it earlier this year! Anyway, I just went out with Greg. Greg! I mean I was only being nice but still, Katie couldn't believe it. Can you? I wish you were still here; we could have done a triple date with Katie. She went with Dan. Fritz was looking for a date. You liked him didn't you? Again anyway. I have to go Bells. But email me as soon as you get this okay? Talk to you soon. _

_Luv lots,_

_Em xoxo. _

I sighed and read over her email once more. Emily didn't normally write so small of emails.

_Emily,_

_I know I'm sorry about not calling or anything but I've been busy. And you haven't replied to my emails! Haha, I'm doing very good in Biology… Greg! As in Greg Phillips! Seriously Em he has the IQ of a rock! He's ugly too. You could do waaay better! I think I agree with Katie. Haven't she and Dan been going on and off for a while? Or did more things that your choice for boys change when I left? Hehe, I know I went there! Fritz! Heck no! _

_Love ya 2_

_B xoxoxoxo_

I sighed, I really hated when Emily did those kind of things. I looked at the clock in the corner of the screen. 7:43 it was late enough I could leave. I would read my Mom's when I got home. It normally only took fifteen minutes to drive to the school from my house. But my old truck doubled the time. I signed out, and logged off the computer. Charlie has been known to go through emails before. I jumped down the stairs and fell flat on my face at the bottom. I really should stop doing stupid things.

I grabbed for my coat, and then remembered that I had left it with Jess. I sighed, I would get really soaked. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and raced out the door. It was raining heavily. I raced to my truck when something honked. I spun around and squinted through the drops. Edward was standing by the passenger door of his car. I jogged over and almost fell on the rain slicked driveway.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted or needed a ride to school." Edward replied.

"Uh, sure I guess." Edward laughed and opened the door for me. I got in and took his jacket off the back of the seat. I hate it when jackets are left on the back of seats, it's so uncomfortable.

"That's for you, I didn't know if you would have a coat today or not." Edward said as he put his car in gear.

"Thanks," I muttered putting my arms through the longs sleeves. I inhaled to see if it smelled as good as I remembered. It was better. "So I was thinking rainbow colored."

"Excuse me?" Edward said. He had obviously forgotten about our project together.

"Remember? Last night you said I could paint your car. And I decided that I want to paint it rainbow colored. I already found what I want it to look like." I had looked up multicolored cars on photobucket last night.

"Oh right. It was very stupid of me to agree to that I think." Edward slowed down at one of Fork's three traffic lights. He sped up again as it turned green. I turned to look out the window. Everything was a blur.

"Yeah, it probably was" I agreed. "Do you always drive so fast?" Edward laughed.

"Yes, I do. Everyone in my family does." Edward looked at me and grinned. I sighed and shook my head.

"Why?"

"Because we all like to go fast." Edward sighed at the stupidity of my question. I sighed with him.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Edward said, his voice was somewhat panicked. "And didn't I tell you to stop doing that?" I shrugged.

"You may have. Anyway, on with my question. Where's the rest of your family today? Don't they usually ride with you?"

"Yes. They took Rose's car today. Look," Edward said pointing out his window to the car we were parked by. I hadn't realized we were so close to the school.

"What is it?"

"It's an M3" Edward replied.

"I don't speak _Car and Driver_" I muttered

"It's a BMW" Edward said rolling his eyes. "Are you coming?" he asked as he unlocked the doors. I guess he had one of those stupid automatic lock things. Sure there great for kids… I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt and got out. I closed the door and walked around to the back of the car where Edward was standing. I started walking to my first class and Edward followed. Once we were almost at the cafeteria Jessica came over and stopped us. And bless her, she had my coat. I quickly took of Edward's and handed it to him. He laid it over his arm.

"Thanks Jess" I said as I put mine on. She shrugged mumbling no problem. "See ya in class Jess." I said as she walked away. She turned and eyed me before she walked through the doorway. I groaned. "Will you tell me what she wants to know?" I asked Edward. He laughed.

"Nope"

"Why? That's not fair you know" I growled Edward laughed again

"You're right it's not. First she wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know what we did last night. And if it's a yes to the first one she also wants to know if we are going out again." I groaned.

"What do I say?" I asked. Edward thought about that for a moment

"I guess you could say yes to the first one if you don't mind. It's easier than any other answer" I shrugged so he continued "You can tell her the truth about last night…mostly."

"So leave out everything but the mind reading right?" I asked. Edward rolled his eyes. "Anyway continue"

"Oh! And she also wants to know how you feel about me" he said. His eyes were dancing with amusement and honest curiosity.

"Yikes, what do I say to that?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"I'll be waiting to hear that answer. Now you better get to class if you don't want to be late." Edward laughed again.

"You're going to listen!" I said.

"Of course!" Edward said. He walked away.

"Hey," I called after him. Edward turned to look at me. "Remember that eavesdroppers don't always like what they hear!" Edward laughed, winked at me then turned and walked away again. I sighed and went to my first class. I sat in my seat by Jess. "Hey, Jess." I said

"Hey Bella. So are you guys secretly dating? You and Cullen I mean." Jessica said. All in one breath too.

"Yes, Jess. We are." I said.

"Really!!" Jessica almost yelled.

"SHHH! Yes we are."

"W-O-W Edward Cullen! What did you do last night?" she asked.

"We ate, he drove me home. That's all." I said. Then I thought for about half a second and added "And no, I didn't tell him to meet us there. I was totally surprised." Jessica thought about that.

"Do you like like him" she asked. "Does he like like you?"

"Yes I like him, probably a lot more than he likes me." I whispered. Class had started about ten minutes ago.

"Hmm… Are you going out again?" she asked. I shook my head. "Okay then. Wait! Has he kissed you yet?"

"No Jess. It's not like that at all." Jess nodded. She was content for now. The rest of the day passed uneventfully…until lunch that is. "Edward Cullen is looking at you." Jess said. I looked over to where Edward sat alone. He nodded at me and I walked over to him. "Yes?" I asked.

"Sit." Edward said. I sat in the chair I was standing behind. "I decided when you could come over and paint my car." Edward said after looking at me for a while. I nodded. "There's no school tomorrow so I'll come by around three?" I nodded again.

"Fine by me. So what did you think of my…conversation with Jess?" I asked. Edward grimaced. "In the car I take it." He grimaced again. I laughed. "So it's a date tomorrow then?" Edward nodded.

"It's a date."


	11. Chpt11: Dissecting, Bleeding and Screams

**Twilight Without One Black**

**Chapter 11: Dissecting, Bleeding and Screaming**

* * *

"Come on. We'll be late" I said to Edward walking out of the Cafeteria. I led the way to Biology. "Do you know what we are doing today?" I asked. Edward nodded and laughed. "What?" Edward turned and looked at me.

"We are dissecting frogs today. You up for it?" Edward laughed again. I nodded. I didnt' want to be a coward did I? Edward shook his head as I stomped away from him into the classroom. I sat at our table and Edward came and sat beside me. "I'm sorry." he said. I looked at him and he was smiling playfully. I smiled as Mr. Banner walked in. He had a box of shard dissecting tools and a containor of dead frogs. I shuddered.

"Scared?"

"No." Edward laughed at me. I glowered at him. He shrugged. "Do you like tormenting me?" I asked.

"No, your just amusing to me." Edward said. I glared at him again. "haha?" I laughed.

"Shh." I looked up at Mr. Banner. He was passing around the frog dissecting tools. The scaple glittered under the floresent lights and the frogs where dead lumps.

"Today, we will be dissecting frogs. You will be paired with the person next to you." Mr. Banner handed us the scaple, frog and paper that said what we were supposed to dissect. **(A/N: I haven't dissected frogs, this is all from what my mom remembers from about 10 or so years ago 20 maybe.) **"Get ready, you have to the end of the class to finish."

"Lady's first partner?" Edward asked. I looked at him.

"I have to touch that?" I said. Edward nodded trying not to laugh. I considered that for a moment. "...Will it bleed?" I asked. Edward looked at me.

"No it will not bleed" I tilted my head looking at it.

"Okay!" I grabed the scaple in my right hand and leaned over the frog I slit it down the center. The smell that came from it was awfull, I couldn't even describe it. "Ugh!" I said leaping back. The scaple dropped from my hand and nicked my knee. Blood gushed from the slit, it wasn't long or wide, just deep. Very deep. I cried out in pain. Blood was running down my leg. I leaped backwards, tripped and fell on the scaple again. It cut into my upper arm. Blood was soaking into my clothes and my hair. I started to cry. I didn't know why but I did. I cried out again. Mr. Banner was running towards me. "What happened?" he asked.

"She-she droppend the scaple then fell a-and it cut her." Edward stammered. "I-I'll take her to the nurse if you call my father, tell him to come in." Mr. Baner nodded and raced off to his phone. Edward scooped me up and started running. He raced out the door. I was getting dizzy. Edward wasn't breathing. Everything was a blur, but I knew for sure that we weren't in the school grounds. We were flying through Forks. I saw trees, and grass and Moss and rain and sky. Suddenly Edward started to slow and I saw a huge white house. We went inside. "CARLISLE" Edward screeched. No one came or replied. He yelled again. Nothing. Jasper came down the stairs.

"They aren't here Ed-" He cut off and charged at me. I screamed an earpiercing scream.

* * *

**_I origianlly didn't plan to have her find out they are Vamps here but...Dissecting, scaples, gross smells. you know? Anyway sorry for the shortness but it made a great cliffy!_**


	12. Chpt 12:Little Late For The Truth

**Twilight Without One Black**

**Chapter 12: Little late for the truth**

It was too early. I knew that right away. I could just feel it in me, I could also feel that something was wrong. For one thing, it wasn't my bed underneath me. Another? I could hear other people breathing. Which was really weird. I sighed, which kind of hurt. I fluttered open my eyes, blinking a few times to see where I was. I almost sat up with shock, probably would have if the guy beside me hadn't held me down right away.

Edward, why was Edward with me? I shook my head slightly and glanced around. Wires. Tubes. White walls. White sheets. Rails on the bed. I was in a stupid hospital! I hate hospitals, all they do is poke needles in you and shove things down your throat. Ugh, no thanks! I sighed again and tried to move my right hand. Something tugged, great! An IV was in my arm, there were a few more needles in me. Some pumping clear fluid and others pumping blood. Blood?

I looked up at Edward, his golden eyes were sad. I didn't want to know why. I closed my eyes again and he rested a hand on my forehead. It felt nice. Suddenly I remembered something. Dissecting frogs? Biology class, there was a smell. I jumped? Blood, there was blood everywhere. Edward? Edward was carrying me…and we were running? Then Jasper? I didn't understand anything!

"Edward?" I mumbled trying to sit up again.

"Shh," he said, pushing me back onto the somewhat soft pillow. "Carefull."

I sighed, like I could be careful. "What am I doing here?" I didn't really want to know, but I had to. I had to know why I didn't remember anything, and why Jasper had jumped on me. I could see that Edward was trying to decide weather or not to tell me, and what to tell me.

"Bella, you….you got cut in biology. I brought you here and you screamed when Carlisle started to check you over." Edward said. I didn't believe one word, well maybe the biology stuff.

"Edward I know for a fact that that isn't true. I remember more. I remember you running, going into a house and Jasper leaping towards us. And I want and need to know why. I deserve to know." And he knew it. I knew he knew it so there was really no way he could get out of not telling me.

He sighed, I could plainly see that he didn't want to tell me anything. But, he also knew that I needed to know. Anyone could see that. It was all over his beautiful, pale face.

"I need to know why your so pale, you never eat and why your cold. I need to know why you and your family are so careful, you never come to school on sunny days. Please, Edward." I was almost crying. Partially, because I was so mad and partially because I was almost certain he wouldn't tell me.

"Do you really need to know?" he asked. I just nodded. Tears were welling up in my eyes. They blurred my vision and enraged me more. I closed my eyes tightly shut before they could even threaten to overflow. They dried within seconds, I pushed past the lump in my throat to talk.

"Yes, I do." Edward sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"I really wish I didn't have to tell you this Bella. But I don't know how I would live with myself after if I never. I don't know how I'll live with myself if I do." He paused looking up at me through his hands. I smiled slightly. "Where to begin…do you have any clue of what I am?" he asked. "That might make it easier to tell you."

I pause, thinking. I had absolutely no idea what he may be. I shake my head, watching him with wary brown eyes. The tubes were starting to hurt, so was a cut in my arm…and leg? I sighed and waited for him to continue. I could see how hard this was, but I deserved to know. I _needed_ to know.

"I'm…" Edward started to speak. He stopped, watching me. I smiled in encouragement. "A vampire." He whispered. I held my face still, trying to keep it stone the way he did. I couldn't tell if I was succeeding or not, he had his face in his hands again. Either way, inside I was screaming. A vampire! My mind was spinning, it may have been from the drugs or the new piece of information. I kept my face as still and smooth as I could. I didn't want to show him what I was really feeling. I mean I didn't even know!

"I'm sorry Bella, I think I better go." Edward said, standing and moving towards the door. I started to cry. Why? I don't know. I just started to cry, maybe because I knew if I did he would stay. Edward turned. I could feel the tears leaving wet trails down my hot cheeks. Edward rushed over to me, inhumanly fast. I could see it now, tiny little things.

"Bella," he said, taking me into his arms. His cold, hard arms. He froze, shocked with himself. He stayed like that though, arms wrapped around me. My body shaked as tremors ran through it. I cried, staining his white shirt. I didn't move, a stupid thing to do really. I mean, if he was a vampire shouldn't he be eating me? Well, sucking my blood really. I didn't care. I was already in love with him, I hadn't admitted it before, why should I? There was really no chance for us before, so I figured why should I? Why should I tell myself something only to let me be crushed after.

I'd probably get crushed now anyway. I really hoped not, I hoped that he would try at least. If nothing worked, well. It was probably a foolish thing to hope for. I didn't care, maybe it was the drugs that they had put into me through all the stupid little needles.

"Bella," Edward whispered, kissing my hair. He kissed me! I tried to calm my nerves, my heart rate was beating way to fast. Edward leaned back, letting me go. I gently fell to the pillow. A few moments later a nurse ran in. She checked over the heart monitor thing. She had probably heard the beeping. Appearing satisfied, she smiled at me, glared at Edward and walked out.

I looked up into Edward's warm, caramel like eyes. They were such a pretty golden color, and other days they were black. Why?

"Edward? Why are your eyes different colors? Do you have to drink blood? What about immortality, are you immortal?" I asked, somewhat surprised at the launch of questions. My mouth seemed to have become unhinged. Edward shook his head, laughter barly touching his golden eyes. They were drowning in sorrow.

"Tomorrow Bella, when you wake up. I'm calling the nurse back in to give pain killers to you." He said, with a slight smile touching his perfect lips. Edward reached for the red nurse call button. He pressed it and a crackly voice came over the intercom thing.

"Hello? What do you need Bella?" she asked.

"Bella, would like some more pain killers please." Edward said, watching me.

"Okay," the somewhat bored voice echoed slightly around the spacious, white room.

Edward studied me and I tried to not watch me as we waited for the nurse. Soon she came in, a needle in hand. She squeezed in beside the iv machine and stuck the needle into the clear tube. "There you go, call if you need anything." She said, patting my hand and leaving with a smile.

"Go to sleep Bella, I'll be here when you wake up." Edward murmerd, putting a cool hand over my overheated one. I closed my eyes, they felt really heavy now.

"Edward?" I asked, hoping he could understand me.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Promise that you'll be here?" I asked, meaning for longer than the morning. Forever maybe.

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up again." He said, I knew that he knew what I meant. I also knew it wasn't the same thing. But I wouldn't get anywhere in this.

"'Kay."

**~Kyleena~ You'll die in my shadows.**

Okay, I was thinking and decidded that this story just **_needed_** to be continued! R&R please! Many thanks go to:

Love-Live-Twilight

**^^My beloved Beta^^**

Felicia

Little Silver Rose

**^^My beloved Reviewers for Chapter 11^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight Without One Black**

**Chapter: 13**

**A/N: Incredibly sorry for the long wait**

I moaned as I blinked my eyes open. Then shut them against the blinding flourescent light.

"Will someone please turn that stupid thing off?" I asked, fully aware that I was probably talking to myself. Until the room got darker. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing above me, his eyes a beautiful caramel colour. His eyes. Blood. Jasper. "You're a vampire." I stated like it was the most normal thing in the world. To be in love with a vampire.

Edward sighed, "I was really hoping that the pain killers and everything would have made you forget that piece of information." He frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking my hand in his. "However, since it obviously did not and I owe you some answers, what would you like to know?"

I considered that for a moment, there were lots of things I wanted to know. Why he kissed me, if he liked me, what we meant to each other. I was so grateful he couldn't read my mind. I decided on a safer topic though, "Are all of you like this?"

Edward nodded, "Carlisle was the first, and he changed the rest of us." He stared at me, his golden eyes studying my face, trying to gauge my reactions I guessed. As far as I could tell I gave him none.

"What about blood?" that was one of the most important things to know...if I would end up as a meal for them. Hey, maybe thats why he was so eager to let me come over and paint his car, I'd never actually end up doing it!

"We need it to survive. When we're hungry our eyes go black. The thirst is almost unbearable then too," he murmered. He looked slightly concerend. Maybe I was being too calm for this conversation. Oh well.

"But your family has golden eyes. Aren't vampires supposed to be, like, red?" I asked, feeling incredibly stupid as I did. I mean, vampires weren't supposed to be able to go out in the daylight either...speaking of that. "Oh yeah! Why aren't you in a coffin during the day?" That may have been an offensive question but Edward laughed.

"Because the sun doesn't kill us, it makes us sparkle." he winked, "As for the eyes, my family and I aren't your typical Vampire family. We drink animal blood, not human. Hence, golden eyes no red."

I nodded like it made complete sence, which in a way I guess it did. "WAIT! You don't have fangs! Do you?" Edward shook his head. "Well, that's a disapointment." Edward rolled his eyes. "What about the others? Can they read minds and stuff too?"

"Nope, some vampires have special gifts but none have the same. Alice, for example, can see the future. And Jasper, who feels terrible for attacking you by the way, can control peoples emotions" I gasped at that, and Edward gave me a nervous look. Apparently it had the same affect as sudden, light swears did.

"That is so cool! So, are they like, okay with me knowing and stuff?" I asked, since it seemed of vital importance that his family was okay with him dating a human. Wait, we weren't dating..yet anyway.

"Yes, they're completely okay with it, Alice especially. She is delighted that you know, since she assumes it means you'll be spending more time at our house and she'll get to know you."

"So does that mean I still get to paint your car?" I smiled innocently at him.

Edward sighed, "I suppose it does."

**Sorry it's not all that great, stories aren't meant to be wrote at one in the morning. Hope you enjoyed though.**

**~Kyleena~**


End file.
